The Heart's Ensnared
by leytonendgame
Summary: One Night changes everything. Leyton story with minor Brucas and Naley. Plot idea goes to LPhhrdcLover who has given me permission to write this story from her ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot idea goes to LPhhrdcLover who has given me permission to write this story from her ideas.**

This story is both a Brucas and Leyton story. Most of you know I am an LP fan but this story will be heavy in brucas for awhile.

Chapter 1

Brooke spots Lucas leaving the locker room and runs to him. She was falling for him, big time. She felt like she barely had anytime to spend with him though. They both had such busy lives. Her with her cheerleading and him with his basketball. Brooke felt likethey were drifting apart.

"Hey Boyfriend"

"Hey Pretty Girl.", Lucas says and then kisses her.

They walked out of the school and into the parking lot hand and hand. Brooke and Lucas had been dating for a little over 3 months, and they were both completely happy.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner or something tonight.", Brooke said.

"Sorry I can't, I promised the Skills I promised the guys that we'd have a game tonight. I haven't really had that much time to go to the river court since I joined the team."

"Do you think you could maybe reschedule or something?"

"I can't Brooke. I promised them."

"Luke Come on. We barely ever have time to spend with each other anymore. Your always with the guys or with Haley or Peyton."

"They're my friends Brooke."

"Well don't you think maybe you could find sometime in your schedule to spend time with your girlfriend?", Brooke said starting to get emotional.

"Brooke."

"No. You no what just forget it. Lucas I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Us."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas we never spend time together like we used to.. I care about you so much but we can't be a couple when we never see each other."

"Brooke don't push me away."

"I'm not pushing you away! I have been holding on for dear life. Its just not working.", Brooke said.

With Tears in her eyes Brooke kissed Lucas on the cheek, got in her car and drove away.

Lucas was stunned at what just happened. How could he go from being so happy to so sad in the matter of minutes?

-----

Brooke was heartbroken over what had just happened. She went home to her apartment and started to work on some of her clothes for her clothing line, Clothes over Bros. She needed to get her mind off of Lucas so she kept herself busy.

Mouth had called earlier that day and said he was going to come over to help put together the Clothes over Bros website. Brooke had completely forgot and was surprised when Mouth knocked on her door.

"Hey", Mouth said.

"Hi."

"You forgot I wan coming didn't you?"

"No. Of course not.", Brooke said "Ok yes, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Brooke did something happen?", Mouth asked.

Brooke started to get a little teary eyed and nodded her head.

-----

Feeling sad and vulnerable Lucas went to see a friend. Ever since they met they connected. Things didn't work out with them when they got romantically involved but they stayed the best of friends. They were a constant in each others lives and were always there for one another. Little did Lucas know, Peyton was still very much in love with him but was burying it so her best friend could be happy.

Lucas walked into Peyton's room and she was drawing like she usually does. She saw him in the doorway and by the look in his eyes she could tell that something had happened.

Peyton walked over to Lucas and hugged him. She didn't even know what had happened but she was there to comfort him.

-----

"She broke up with you?", Peyton asked confused.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"But why? She's crazy about you."

"We've been kind of drifting apart lately and haven't had time to spend together. She said she couldn't do it anymore."

"Lucas I'm sorry."

"I seriously don't blame her. I have been so busy lately I didn't have time for my own girlfriend.", Lucas said.

The friends continued talking and suddenly the power went out.

"Uh Peyton, did your dad forget to pay the electric bill?", Lucas asked

"This is an old house it happens every once in awhile. It still kind of freaks me out."

"It's ok. I'm here", he said and walked over to Peyton. "Give me your hand"

Peyton took Lucas' hand and hugged him. The next thing she knew they were kissing and one thing lead to another and they had sex.

-----

Lucas woke up in Peyton's bed. At first he was shocked but then realized what had happened. He looked over and Peyton was just staring out the window and she was wearing his T- shirt.

"Hey you", he said but was interrupted by Peyton's cell phone ringing.

Peyton looked at her cell phone and it was Brooke. Brooke needed her best friend more than ever and Peyton did something that could potentially ruin her friendship wit Brooke.

Peyton pressed the ignore button on her cell phone and walked over to Lucas.

"About last night…", Lucas said

"Don't. It was stupid. It didn't mean anything. We just, we just got carried away."

"Yeah."

"I have to go see Brooke."

Tell Me what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas couldn't believe what he and Peyton had done. He didn't have feelings for Peyton anymore, or did he? Everything happened so fast. One minute he was hugging Peyton, as a friend, and the next they were kissing. He had to make things right. He wanted to be with Brooke not Peyton.

------

Peyton couldn't tell Brooke what happened. She saw the look in her eyes when she talked about Lucas; she couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt her like that again. She couldn't bring her self to tell her. Soon after Peyton had left Brooke heard a knock at her door.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she answered the door and found Lucas standing there.

"Brooke, Can we talk?"

"About What?"

"Us."

"There isn't an 'Us' anymore."

"Brooke C'mon. Just give me 5 minutes."

"Fine. Five Minutes."

------

"Brooke, you were right."

"I know", Brooke said sarcastically which made Lucas smile. Brooke loved his smile; it would always make her smile too.

"Do you think you can forgive me? I'm so sorry I haven't made all that much time to spend with you. That is going to change. I promise you."

"You promise?"

"I promise pretty girl."

"Ok.", she said and leaned in and kissed him.

As the kiss broke she said, "I overreacted a little didn't I?"

"Maybe just a little." He said causing them both to laugh and kiss again.

-----

Peyton truly felt horrible about what happened. It wasn't some scheme of hers to do that. It was what she least expected to happen when she was with Lucas. Lucas was her friend, nothing more.

She had been trying to avoid both Brooke and Peyton like the plague to avoid awkwardness. Brooke and Lucas were now back together but Peyton hadn't heard the news.

"Hey.", Brooke said as she finally caught up to Peyton.

"Hey."

"I've been calling you all day. Where have you been?"

"No where really."

"I wanted to talk to you about Lucas?"

"He told you what happened?" Peyton said assuming that Lucas would tell Brooke.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing, so what's up?"

"We're back together!" Brooke squealed.

"That's great Brooke", Peyton said and hugged her best friend.

------

Lucas couldn't find Peyton anywhere. He felt so bad about what happened the night before, especially since he was the one that kissed her. He then spotted her in the parking lot getting into her car. He ran up to her as fast as he could.

"Peyton.", he said.

"Hi"

"Look about last night. I feel really bad about what happened."

"Can we not relive it Luke."

"Don't you think we should talk?"

"No. Like I said, we just got carried away. It meant nothing. Plus, you're with Brooke."

"Brooke and I..." Lucas said but was cut off by Peyton.

"You guys make a really good couple. I'm happy for you. You guys are my friends and you deserve to be happy."

"Are we ok? You and me?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

-----

The next day both the basketball team and the cheerleading squad had practice. Lucas cam out of the locker room with the rest of the team and passed by Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey you." Brooke said.

"Hey you." He said back to her.

Peyton remembered that just a few days earlier he was saying "Hey you." to her after their night at her house.

"And you." he said talking to Peyton.

-----

Brooke came over to Peyton's house after school. Lucas was at the Café with his mom and she wanted to go out and have some fun with her best friend. Brooke could sense something was off with Peyton but she had no idea what it could possibly be.

"Hey!" Brooke said

"Hey.", She said and but her sketchpad away.

"Lets go do something fun. There's a huge sale at the mall."

"What about Lucas? Brooke you should be with him, especially after what your fight was about."

"He's working. C'mon P. Sawyer, It'll be fun!"

"Sure. Let's go."

"Hoes over Bros?"

"Buds over Studs."

-----

A few weeks had passed and things between Lucas and Peyton had gotten less awkward but she still avoided him.

Brooke and her were eating lunch at the café and Lucas came over to join the,

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No, not at all." Brooke said and made room for Lucas.

"I have to go."

"What? Why?" Brooke asked.

"I just remembered I have a strip due tomorrow and I haven't even started it."

"Ok. I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah."

-----

Seeing Brooke and Lucas together made Peyton feel so guilty. She didn't want to ruin what they had going for them. They were her best friends and she wanted them to be happy.

"If it's true I have to tell Lucas." she thought to herself. She couldn't figure everything out by herself.

When she got home she went into her draw and took out the pregnancy test that she had bought days ago but couldn't work up the courage to take.

A few minutes later she looked down at the test and saw the results. She couldn't believe what was happening.

She through the test across the room and broke down crying


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 3

The realization of what was happening was killing Peyton.

"How could I be so stupid!", she said to herself as she was getting ready for cheerleading practice.  
She had no idea what to do, she was scared and all by herself. She knew she wouldn't be by herself if she told Lucas but she couldn't do that to Brooke.

----

She went to cheerleading practice and started to feel sick.  
She didn't know if it was just the stress of the whole situation, or if the morning sickness was already starting.

"Peyton can you straighten out your shoulders?", Brooke said but got no answer. "Peyton?"

"Huh.", Peyton said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just a little distracted. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Can you straighten out your shoulders, I want our routine to be perfect for tomorrows game."

"Sure.", Peyton said.

About half way through practice Peyton cut out early. She was feeling so sick and it made her feel even more sick that she had betrayed Brooke.

Nathan watched Peyton leave the gym and instantly knew something was wrong. They have known each other since they were little kids, and he always knew when something was bothering her.

After practice Nathan headed over to Peyton's place to make sure she was ok. She had been acting weirdly over the last few days, and he was worried about her.

"Knock, Knock", He says as he entered her bedroom.

Peyton stopped painting and turned around to see Nathan standing in her doorway. He looked at her easel and she was just painting a canvas totally black.

"Hey."

"What do you call that?", Nathan asked motioning to the painting.

"Love."

"Peyton what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting different lately and you cut out of practice early."

"I was tired, that's all Nathan."

"I don't think that's all that is going on with you Peyton. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. Ok Nate?"

"Peyton you're my friend and I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine."

"Ok, but if you need me you know where to find me.", Nathan said and then left Peyton's room.

Everything was not fine.

----

Jake was a god friend of Peyton's and always looked out for her just like Lucas and Nathan do.  
He could tell something was wrong too but he didn't want to ask.

He has always been there for her.

Peyton went for a walk and bumps into Jake.

"Hey", She says.

"Hi"

"How have you been?", she asks as she hugs him. She really needed a hug right about now.

"Good. Really good."

"So how's Jenny?", she asked. Right after those words left her mouth she thought about her baby and what she was going to do.

"She's good."

"Good. I have to get home but I'll see you later.", Peyton said and then walked away.

----

Peyton tossed and turned all night long and she finally made up her mind. She was going to tell Lucas. He deserved to know and she needed his help.

She dialed his cell phone number and immediately had second thoughts but she went through with it and called him.

"Hello", Lucas said in the phone."

"Hi, Can we talk."

"Sure what's up?"

"I mean in person."

"Ok.", Lucas said and then Peyton hung her phone up.

"Who was that?", Broke asked.

"It was Peyton, she asked me to come over.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure everything is fine."

-----

"Hey Blondie.", He said as he walked into her bedroom.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Luke, there is something you should know.", Peyton said as her eyes started to get a little glossy.

"is everything ok Peyt?"

"No. No its not."

"What's wrong? C'mon talk to me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?", Lucas questioned, he was shocked. "Did you take a test? It could be just a false alarm."

Peyton went through one of her draws and pulled out the test she had taken and handed it to him.

"Its positive.", he said and then sat down and put his hand to his head.

"What are we going to do?", she asked and started to breakdown a little.

"Don't cry. Its gonna be ok."

"How can you say that? Its not going to be ok. Do you realize the situation we are in?"

"I'm just as scared as you are Peyton but I want to help. I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow. Please just trust me.", he said and took Peyton into his arms.

---

Neither Lucas nor Peyton could sleep that night.  
The next morning while Brooke was out shopping Lucas went to go pick up Peyton.

"Hey", she said as she walked out to the car.

"Hi, How are you?"

"Ok I guess."

"C'mon, lets get you checked out.", he said as she got into the car.

----

A few hours later a doctor came back into the examining room with the results of Peyton's blood work.

"I have the results of your test back Ms. Sawyer."

"Ok, what does it say?", Peyton asked hoping that this was all just a false alarm.

"Well your definitely pregnant Ms. Sawyer, you're about 5 weeks along.", the doctor said.

Peyton didn't say anything, now that it was confirmed it was all real now. Lucas hugged her and said thank you to the doctor.

----

Neither Peyton or Lucas talked since they found out, Lucas was driving them home and he could see that she was holding back tears.

When they got to her house he walked her inside to make sure she was ok.

"Peyton, Everything is going to be ok. I promise you."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me."

"Luke what are we going to do?"

"We'll figure something out."

"I can't be a mother Luke, we're still in high school."

"I know and its going to be hard. I always thought that when I started a family that I would be older and settled and--"

"In love?", It killed her to ask that but she knew he didn't love her, he was with Brooke now.

"Well yeah, but whatever you decide to do I'll be there. If you're not ready then your not ready but if you want to have this baby then so do I. And whatever it takes for me to be a good father I'll be there. Always. I promise you I won't let you down."

"I believe you.", Peyton said and then hugged him.

She knew with all her heart that he would love this baby but she knew for a fact that he would never love her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Both Peyton and Lucas needed to get their minds off the situation they were in even if it was just for a little while. They drove and just cleared their heads.

"What was your best birthday ever?", Peyton asked Lucas who was driving.

"When I was twelve,.. My mom and Keith surprised me with tickets to the Duke vs. Carolina game. It was cool because it was the first time we were a real family, and I'd do anything to have that back. You?"

"My eighth birthday. It was when my mom was still alive. It was the last time we were a real family too. I'd do anything to have that back."

They stopped at the river court and sat on the bleachers and just talked, not about Peyton's pregnancy but just about anything. Little did they know Brooke was on her way to see Lucas and she saw them at the river court. She thought that they were acting more than friendly maybe even flirty but she was watching from far away so she couldn't know for sure.

-----

Peyton really needed to get some things off of her chest. She needed a friend and she needed some advice.

"Hey", Haley said as she answered her door.

"Hi.", Peyton said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Come on in."

------

"You and Lucas did what?", Haley asked confused. Peyton was in the process of spilling her guts.

"We slept together. It was a mistake Hales. I don't know what happened. Everything just happened so fast."

"Does Brooke know?"

"No. They had broken up and Lucas was hurt and confused and things just spiraled from there."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, she's going to find out eventually and I'm going loose her. I just can't believe this is happening."

"I'm all for honesty but maybe you shouldn't tell her. You and Lucas both knew that it meant nothing and he's back together with Brooke so why bring up the past?"

It hurt Peyton to hear Haley say that her night with Lucas meant nothing when to her it meant everything.

"I feel so horrible but this all. I'm lying to her and its just not right."

"Maybe its for the best if you just leave it alone. Put it all behind you and forget that it ever happened."

"I don't think that's possible Hales."

"Why?"

"Well there is one little detail that I didn't mention yet."

"What would that be?", Haley asked suspiciously.

"Haley, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God. Is Lucas the father?"

"No, the father is actually this guy I met at the gas station a couple weeks ago" Peyton said as a joke and Haley gave her a weird look. "Of Course its Lucas!"

"Have you told him?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say? Are you going to tell Brooke. Now I know what you meant when you said Brooke was going to eventually find out. Are you gonna keep the baby?", Haley said really fast and was rambling.

"Slow down. One Question at a time."

"Sorry."

"He said he'd be there for me."

"Well of course he will.", Haley said

"I don't know what to do Hales, I'm just really really scared."

"Its going to be ok. I'm here, and I'll help you any way I possibly can."

"Thanks.", Peyton said and wiped a tear from her cheek.

-----

"What's up with you man?", Nathan asked as he shot a basket in the hoop at the river court. "You haven't made a single shot since you got here."

"I just have some stuff going on."

"Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Everything's all messed up. I messed up big time."

"What did you do.", Nathan asked as he picked up his water bottle and began to take a sip.

"I kinds slept with Peyton.", Lucas said and then Nathan was so shocked he spit the water right out of his mouth.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"I can't believe you cheated on Brooke. Again."

"I didn't. We were broken up. I know that doesn't matter but I went to Peyton's house as a friend and then all of a sudden I was kissing her. I have no idea what came over me."

"Do you and Peyton want to be together?"

"No, it didn't mean anything, we just got carried away."

"Are you going to tell Brooke?"

"I have too."

"Good Luck Bro, I hope everything turns out ok."

" I don't think its gonna be that ok."

"Why?"

"Peyton and I are having a baby."

-----

"Peyton?", Lucas asked as he walked into her house.

"Upstairs.", she yelled.

When Lucas reached her room he saw her drawing and said, "Hi."

"Hey."

" We need to tell Brooke."

"I know Lucas but---"

"She needs to know Peyton."

" She's my best friend and what do I do? I go get pregnant with her boyfriends baby. I cant betray her Lucas."

"You mean anymore than we already have."

"I don't want to hurt her Luke."

"Neither do I but we have to tell her. Tonight."

-----

"So whats up P. Sawyer?", Brooke asked as she entered Peyton's room.

"Nothing really."

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere really."

"Ok.", Brooke said a little suspiciously.

"Brooke you're my best friend. You know that right?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend too P. Sawyer."

"There's something you should know."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted. Enjoy. Sorry this chapter is kind of short but its just a filler chapter but some important things do happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I need to tell you something", Peyton said.

"You know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

"Its just...there's something you should know.", Peyton said aand then was interupted by her cell phone ringing. "Hello...Haley whats wrong?"

"Lucas was in a car accident...they don't know if ge is going to make it.", Haley said frantically into her cell phone.

Peyton hung up the phone and grabbed her purse.

"Peyton what?', Brooke asked.

"Its Lucas. There's been an accident. C'mon...I'll take you to him."

-------

Peyton dropped Brooke off at the hospital but couldn't work up enough courage to go with her. Peyton had so many bad memories of that hospital she just coundn't face them.

"Hey", Peyton said as she walked into Haley's room. "I thought you'd be at the hospital."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I dropped Brooke off...but I couldn't go in there Hales. What if we loose him? What am I going to do? I can't do this by myself."

"You can't think like that Peyton. Lucas is a fighter and I know he will fight like hell to get through this for you and your baby. Have you told Brooke yet?"

"We were going to tell he tonight."

-----

"We're loosing him", a doctor yelled as Lucas' heart stopped.

"Charge the paddles to 200"

"Charging"

"Clear", the doctor said as they shocked Lucas' heart.

"Still no pulse", a nurse said.

"Charge the paddles to 300"

"Clear!"

"He's back"

"Lets go in", the surgeon said.

-------

Lucas had many injuries that needed to be surgically repaired and Brooke, Karen, and Keith were pacing in the waiting room.

"Who is here for Lucas Scott?", a doctor asked.

"We are.", Keith said as Karen, Brooke, and himself went over to the doctor.

"Is he ok?", Brooke asked.

"He's stable and everything looks good."

"Thank God", Karen said.

"There was a complication during surgery though."

"What?", Karen asked.

"You're son lost alot of blood, we lost him for a few minutes...but like I said he is stable and in recocovery. We just need to wait for him to wake up."

"When will that be?", Keith asked.

"It could be from a couple of hours to a couple of days. Its up o him."

-----

A few hours later Peyton finally worked up the courage to see Lucas. She need him to stay in her life. He has been a constant in her life for so long she didn't know what she would do without him and that really scared her.

"Hey...its me.", she said as she took his hand. "Luke, I need you to wake up...please. You have to...for Brooke. She's crazy about you and she needs you. She's a mess right now and she's scared. I'm scared too Lucas. I need you to wake up for me ok? If not for Brooke then please for our baby. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You've always been there for me you even saved my life once of twice...and I need you and Brooke needs you and so does your mom. I can't do this alone Luke. I need you to wake up and tell me that everything is going to bo ok because I'm scared...I'm really scared. So could you do that for me? I love you Lucas.", she said and than kissed his forhead and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes.

She ran into Brooke in the hallway who was coming back with coffee.

"Whats wrong?", Brooke said as she saw Peyton was upset.

"Its nothing."

"Peyton, I know that this hospital brings back bad memories for you but what happened to your mom is not going to happen to Lucas. He is going to get through this."

"You sound so sure."

"ok..ok...I'm nervous too. He's laying in there helplessly and there isn't anything we can do about it."

"Like you said...we have to stay strong and believe that he's gonna be ok. He's a fighter."

-----

Peyton and Brooke stayed with Lucas for most of the night but Peyton had to head home. Her preganancy was really taking a toll on her body and she was sick to her stomach. She looked over at Brooke who fell asleep in a chair next to Lucas and she felt even more sick. She still couldn't believe that she was having her best friend's boyfriend's baby. She really needed her best friend with this whole situation including her baby but she knew the second she tells Brooke she was probably going to loose her best friend.

Peyton took a blanket and covered Brooke with it and then took Lucas' hand.

"Hey. I'm gonna get going ok? I'll be back tomorrow though. I just want you to know I'm with you Lucas ok? You are going to get through this."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Peyton?", a weak voice asked.

There was no response. She had already left.

------

"I'm so happy you're ok...I was so worried". , Brooke said when she woke up to find Lucas awake.

"You shouldn't have worried. I'm not going anywhere...I have too much to live for.", Lucas said and then kissed Brooke.

"i've ot a couple errands to do before your mom brings you home...do you want me to stay?"

"No its ok. Go"

-----

Peyton had heard from Brooke about Lucas and was so relieved. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Unfortunately, there was still another huge weight on them.

Peyton decided not to go back to the hospital. Its not like she didn't want to visit him or anything but she felt so uncomfortable there. She was so glad that he was ok but it was too weird for her...she didn't want to have to lie and it killed her that she was.

-----

"You know you set a record for that hospital. You had the most visitors while unconsious. Whitey came to see you, Nathan, haley, Deb, and the guys from the rivercourt.", Karen said as she helped Lucas into the house.

"Anyone else? Peyton?"

"I saw her there a couple of times...she was holding your hand once."

"But she never came back?"

"I don't think so. why?", Karen asked as she opened the door to Lucas' room and found Brooke.

"Surprise!", Brooke said. "I rearranged your room...it promotes healing. Welcome home Boyfriend."

"Mom, could Brooke and I have a minute to talk?", Lucas asked

"Yeah...keep it short though. You need to be in bed.", she said and then walked out of the room.

"I want you to know I'm here for you, whatever you need.", Brooke said.

"Brooke, I need some time to figure some stuff out."

"Whatever you need...like I said, I'm here for you."

-------

Later on that day Peyton headed over to Lucas' house.

"Hi", she said as he let her inside.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess...what about you?"

"Better than you but not so good. I'm nauseous, my boobs hurt and I can smell everything... I'm really glad you're ok Luke. I was scared you weren't gonna wake up."

"But I did, and thats all that matters. I don't want you worrying, its not good for you."

"You shouldn't be worried about me Luke, you were just in a car accident for God's sake."

"I told you that we're gonna getthrough this together...you're not gonna be alone on this. I promise."

"Thank you. You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that. I started to tell Brooke about us the night of your accident but then Haley called and everything changed."

"Just give me a few days to straighten up. We'll tell her together."

-------

A week had passed and Lucas and Peyton had to tell Brooke. It was killing the both of them to have to lie to such an important person in their lives.

"C'mon P. Sawyer..time to go.", Brooke said. There was a sale at the mall and she never missed one.

"I'm not feeling so well Brooke...why don't you go without me."

"You do look alittle pale. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Everything's fine."

"Ok...don't throw up too much P. Sawyer because if you get any thinner I'm gonna start looking fat."

--------

Tonight was the night. The night everything was going to change. Peyton was mostlikely going to loose her best friend and lucas would most likely loose his girlfriend.

"Hello.", Peyton said into her cell phone.

"Hey...its me", Lucas said.

"Hi."

"Brooke's coming by later...lets tell her tonight."

"Lucas I don't want to hurt her."

"Neither do I but she needs to know."

-------

"So what do you want to do tonight? I was thinking maybe a movie and then some hot chocolate", Brooke said to Lucas.

Lucas was about to reply but there was on his bedroom door.

"Hey", he said as he let Peyton in.

"Are you feeling better P. Sawyer?". Brooke asked.

"Alittle.", Peyton said.

"Thats good. I wonder what you caught. You like never get sick."

"Brooke Peyton and I have something that we need to talk to you about", Lucas said trying to get it over with.

"Ok...shoot."

"Umm...Lucas and I kind of...well we...we ummmm...", Peyton said tying to find the right words.

"Peyton and I are having a baby", Lucas blurted out.


End file.
